Protect the Boy
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Aku mengagumi sosokmu. Izinkan aku menjadi pengawalmu dua hari saja…, kumohooonnn! FF KyuMin GS/ One Shoot/ Rn R please!/ DOn't BASH!


**Protect the Boy**

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**GenderSwitch**

**Title : Protect the Boy**

Pair : KyuMin

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di FB maupun WP saya. ^_^d

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

.

.

.

**SUMMARY** :_ Aku mengagumi sosokmu. Izinkan aku menjadi pengawalmu dua hari saja…, kumohooonnn!_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?, _appa_ aku sudah bilang aku bisa sendiri, tidak perlu seperti itu!" ucap seorang _namja_ sedikit berteriak. Mata obsidiannya memandang marah kepada ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun…sudahlah _chagi_ turuti saja apa kata appamu, lagi pula ini hanya 2 hari, hmmm?" kata wanita paruh baya mencoba menenangkan sang putra tercinta, serta menengahi perdebatan antara anak dan ayah tersebut

"…tapi oemma! Aissshh…_appa_…!" namja itu tak henti-hentinya menggerutu kesal dengan keputusan sepihak seorang pria yang sedang bersandar, duduk dibangku diruang kerjanya.

"Kau yang memilih kehidupanmu sendirikan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak pernah melarangmu menjadi artis besar bukan. Itu pilihanmu, dan ini juga pilihanku kalau kau menolak kau tidak boleh menerima jadwalmu selama dua hari. Kau cukup di dalam rumah tidak boleh kemanapun, tapi kalau kau menerima silahkan lakukan sesukamu, _appa_ tidak akan melarangnya." Ucap sang Ayah tegas, memberi pilihan yang sulit untuk Kyuhyun.

Keadaan yang memaksa ayahnya bertindak tegas dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Sang _appa_ yang tak lain adalah **Cho Siwon** adalah pemilik dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan termegah di Seoul. Kehidupan keluarganya sudah pasti sangat mapan, ditambah dengan anak semata wayangnya –Cho Kyuhyun– yang sukses menjadi artis besar saat ini. Nama Kyuhyun sangat dipuja – puja ribuan orang diluar sana. _Yeah,_ Kyuhyun sedang merasakan di puncak popularitasnya, dirinya tengah 'naik daun' saat ini.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

.

AARRGHH!

Rasanya ingin aku keluarkan teriakan sekuat – kuatnya saat ini.

Kenapa _appa_ tidak mau mengerti posisiku, yang benar saja masa iya, aku dikawal dengan seorang _yeoja_, apa itu tidak gila namanya. _Appa_ benar-benar gila!

"Sudahlah _yeobo_ tidak perlu dipaksakan. Kyuhyun sudah besar, dia bisa menjaga dirinya, ya 'kan _chagiya_?" _oemma_-ku yang cantik tengah membujuk 'si kuda tua' itu.

_Oemma_-ku ini selain cantik dia juga sangat mengerti tentang watakku._ Oemma_ terus menenangkanku, mengusap lembut rambutk.

'Oh…,_ oemma saranghae_…'

"Tidak bisa seperti itu _chagi_ya. Kau menyayangi Kyuhyun, aku juga menyayanginya. Keselamatannya adalah hal utama yang harus kita jaga, aku tidak bisa menjamin bila dia dengan orang lain, tapi kalau dengan **'dia'** aku yakin keselamatan anak kita akan terjaga dengan baik. Lagipula dia diutus langsung oleh Joon, percayalah ini yang terbaik untuknya." ucap _Appa _panjang lebar. Namun appa selalu berbicara lembut saat bersama dengan _oemma_. _Appa_ tidak pernah membentak oemma sepanjang hidupnya, aku juga tidak mengetahui alasan apa yang kelihatannya sayang atau 'takut?

"Baiklah! Aku terima…, tapi katakan pada Joon_ ahjussi_, suruh dia cepat kembali!" ucapku meredam amarahku. Memang kemarahanku sangat meluap – luap, bahkan seperti tertumpu di ubun – ubun kepalaku saat ini.

Aiiishh!

Ini hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku! Kalian tahu kenapa ? Baik akan aku terangkan agar kalian tidak terheran – heran melihat kemarahanku ini.

Joon _ahjussi_ adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi pengawal pribadiku, menjagaku dan mengawasiku dimanapun aku berada. Alasannya, karena _appa_ adalah orang terkaya no. 3 di Korea.

_Appa_ selalu melarangku keluar, kemanapun ketempat yang aku mau tanpa adanya pengawasan dari pengawal untuk melindungiku. _Appa _takut terjadi apa-apa padaku! Entah itu karena penculikan, penyanderaan, pemerkosaan(?), bahkan penganiayaan atau apapun itu bentuknya.

Joon_ ahjussi_ yang paling lama bertahan mengawalku sejak umurku 4 tahun, sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu _appa_ sangat mempercayainya, tapi…

Dua hari yang lalu Joon _ahjussi_ meminta izin padaku, menemani istrinya yang akan segera melahirkan. Bagiku itu tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Bahkan aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri.

Tapilagi – lagi yang menjadi masalah adalah _appa_. _Appa_ tetap ingin ada yang mengawalku selama Joon _ahjussi_ tidak ada. Dia meminta Joon _ahjussi_ mencari orang yang menurutnya pantas(?), menggantikan posisinya selama dua hari.

Pada awalnya aku menyetujui keinginan _appa_, tapie ntah apa yang terlintas dipikiran Joon _ahjussi_. Dia mengirimkan seorang _bodyguard_ tapi…

_**YEOJA**_.

.

"Baguslah Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti niat baik _appa_. Baiklah. Minho suruh _bodyguard_ itu masuk!" _appa_ memerintah assisten-nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan perdebatan kami.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang kerja _appa,_ bersama _oemma_ yang sibuk menenangkanku, mengelus lembut pundakku sedari tadi, di satu sisi mungkin _oemma_ rindu padaku, mengingat aku jarang pulang ke rumah.

.

**TOK…**

**TOK…**

**TOK…**

**.**

"Masuklah!" perintah _appa_.

Aku menelisik kehadiran orang yang akan masuk dari balik pintu tersebut, aku penasaran seperti apa _**YEOJA**_ yang akan mengawalku. Pasti badannya besar, kekar, atau _yeoja_ berotot yang sudah mahir _Kick Boxing_, atau sering melakukan gym angkat barbell. Argghh! Entahlah!

Langkah kakinya yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan.

Kakinya terlihat jenjang, dan perlahan tubuhnya…

.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**.**

_Omooo_…

.

.

_Kyeopta… _

Aku yakin _oemma_ menyadari mulutku sudah menganga sempurna. Mataku menatap _yeoja bodyguard-_ku itu lekat-lekat, menelusuri _siluet _tubuhnya, dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. PERFECT!

"_Annyeonghaseyo_…," ia membungkuk hormat pada _appa_. Padahal aku belum menatapnya secara keseluruhan, melihat tubuhnya saja masih tampak samping sudah membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, itu dia anakku. Kau harus mengawalnya selama dua hari ini, kau siap Sungmin _ssi_?" tanya _appa_ tegas padanya.

_Appa_ jangankan dua hari, selamanya aku juga mau kalau yang mengawalku dia.

Kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang kalau yang mengawalku secantik ini? Padahal yang ada dibayanganku wanita bertubuh kekar, bahkan gendut.

#diriku banget Kyupil -_-*)

Aku mulai berdiri, pergerakkan tubuhku membuatnya menatap kearahku.

Aaiissshh…, kenapa dia sangat cantik dan imut?

Walaupun seragam yang gunakan serba hitam dengan rambut dikucir tinggi, dia tetap terlihat cantik.

.

**Drrrt~drrrt~drrt~**

**.**

Getar ponselku cukup membuat lamunanku buyar.

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"…"

"Oh _ne_, aku segera kesana."

"…"

.

Tiit~

.

"_Appa…, oemma…, _aku pergi dulu, hari ini jadwalku padat." pamitku pada mereka.

"Baiklah Sungmin _ssi_, ikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi _arraseo?_ Dan kau Kyuhyun. Dia akan tinggal di apartemenmu selama dua hari ini. Jaga dia baik-baik Sungmin!" tegas _appa_ memerintah, dengan segera dia membungkuk hormat pada appa, dan mulai mengikutiku.

Kata _appa, _ _yeoja_ ini sangat ahli dalam _martial arts_. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam seni bela diri, makanya Joon Ahjussi meminta untuk menggantikannya.

.

.

Selama berjalan bersamanyamenuju parkiran, mengapa jantungku tak berhenti berdegup cepat seperti ini? Oh, Tuhan…, wanita ini benar-benar cantik.

Padahal aku banyak bertemu teman artis yang jauh lebih cantik darinya, tapi cantiknya dia benar-benar berbeda lebih tepatnya alami.

.

"Baiklah siapa namamu…?" tanyaku.

Sekarang kami berada di dalam mobilku. aku duduk di belakang sedangkan dia duduk di sebelah supirku.

"Lee Sungmin tuan, panggil saja Sungmin." jawabnya sopan dengan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Sungmin. Tugasmu hanya mengikuti aku kemanapun aku pergi, tapi kau jangan terlalu sering berada disebelahku, itu akan sangat memalukan untukku…, _arraseo_…?"tegasku padanya, ia kembali membungkuk sopan sebagai jawaban.

Tentu saja, apa tanggapan teman-temanku, kalau tahu pengawal baruku ini perempuan? Sangat memalukan bukan?

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**PROTECT THE BOY**

Jadwal Kyuhyun cukup padat hari ini. Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah menghadiri sebuah pembukaan salah satu produk iklan ponsel yang dibintanginya, acaranya di gelar di pusat perbelanjaan yang besar dan megah.

Bayangkan saja! dari pagi para penggemar – penggemar setianya, sudah bersedia berdesak – desakkan untuk sekedar melihat Cho Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, namanya juga penggemar apapun akan dilakukan.

.

.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas _stage_ yang sudah dipersiapkan, ia melambaikan tangan keseluruh _'fans'_ yang berada distudio,

"KYAAAA….. CHO KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN SARANGHAE!"

"OPPAAAA!"

Berpuluh-puluh jeritan hysteria para penggemar menggema di seluruh gedung pusat perbelanjaan itu, jeritan dengan panggilan sayang masing – masing terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin berada di belakang panggung memperhatikan dan mengawasi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah, bagaimana tidak ? Produk yang dibintangi Kyuhyun merupakan produk dari perusahaan terkenal di Seoul, didukung dengan kepopuleran Kyuhyun saat ini, pasti menjadi acara yang spektakuler dan tentu saja hasilnya memuaskan.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara, Kyuhyun cepat – cepat menuju ruang tunggu yang disediakan untuk artis dan kru yang berkepentingan.

"Haaah… lelahnya…," keluhnya seraya bersandar di sofa empuk.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari memijit kecil pelipisnya. Tugas(?) yang cukup melelahkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah tuntutan terbesar untuknya. Kyuhyun harus mampu menghibur penggemar setianya.

Sungmin masih menunggu di luar, karena dirinya bukan artis maupun salah satu kru yang berkepentingan di acara itu. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya, sampai pada akhirnya, setelah ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa mengajak Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, Kyuhyun sibuk membenahi dirinya, memasang semua perlengkapan penyamarannya saat akan keluar gedung. Kyuhyun mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam untuk sedikit menutupi dirinya dari riunya penggemar yang akan mengejarnya.

Tepat di pintu keluar gedung, menuju mobil Kyuhyun terparkir. Beribu _fans fanatic_ Kyuhyun sudah menunggu, bahkan mengelilingi mobil Kyuhyun, sekedar memastikan keadaan artis kesayangan mereka. Beberapa _fans_ mengintip dari celah kaca _film_ yang hitam pekat, yang bahkan tidak dapat diintip dengan cara apapun.

Keriuhan _fans_ Kyuhyun makin menjadi – jadi, berbagai poster-posternya di angkat setinggi mungkin, sebagai bentuk rasa bangga mereka terhadap Cho Kyuhyun.

Penjaga – penjaga lainnya sudah bersiaga menahan kegaduhan dan keriuhan penggemarnya,

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan topinya, dan melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Penjaga – penjaga mulai bekerja, memberi akses untuk Kyuhyun bisa cepat menuju mobilnya, dengan cara menghalangi tangan – tangan jail(?) penggemarnya yang mulai berebut menyentuh, menggapai – gapai tubuhnya,

"Kyaaaa…_oppa_…!"

"Kyuhyuuuunnn…_saranghaeee…!_"

Jeritan – jeritan antusias para penggemar Kyuhyun semakin menjadi – jadi, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan. Sungmin mengantisipasi keadaan ini, jeritan-jeritan fans tersebut cukup memekakan telingnya.

Sudah banyak tangan – tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuh bahkan menarik baju Kyuhyun, dengan sigap dan cepat dihadang oleh Sungmin. Sungmin cukup cekatan dalam menangani tangan-tangan jail fans Kyuhyun.

Tapi…

Keadaan seketika tidak terkendali saat ada _fans_ yang berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan segera dihadang Sungmin, dan malah menyebabkan cakaran di tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya melaju cepat membelah kerumunan, menekan klakson untuk membubarkan mereka yang masih setia menggedor bahkan mengetuk – ngetuk pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

.

"Hei…_gwenchana_…?"tanya Kyuhyun tersirat nada khawatir, saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"_Ne_… saya tidak apa-apa Tuan. Tuan tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Sungmin sopan.

.

.

**PROTECT THE BOY**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan terus mengawasiku, jadi kau harus tinggal bersamaku, besok aku ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali, cepatlah istirahat, kamarmu yang disana!" terang Kyuhyun, sembari menunjuk pada kamar yang berada di samping tempatnya berdiri.

Sungmin sudah sampai di apartemen megah milik Kyuhyun, matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di rumah ini. Sangat megah, padahal Kyuhyun hanya tinggal sendiri disini.

_Yeah, _Kyuhyun tidak tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya, karena akan sangat merepotkan nantinya, kalau – kalau penggemarnya menggandrungi rumah _appa_-nya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar miliknya, kegiatan hari ini cukup membuatnya merasa lelah, besok ada kegiatan lain menantinya.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar yang sudah di berikan untukku. Rumahnya begitu luas, jelas saja sudah artis, anak dari orang terkaya di Korea pula.

**CHO KYUHYUN**. Kau memang sempurna dan mengagumkan, aku memandang takjub ke seluruh penjuru kamarku.

Ah lebih baik aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur, sedikit lucu aku harus berpenampilan _'bodyguard'_ setiap harinya. Mewajibkanku memakai pakaian serba hitam, padahal warna favoritku 'kan _pink_, kenapa tidak ada seragam yang diberikan berwarna _pink_?

.

.

Untungnya tuan sudah tidur, lebih baik aku ke dapur sekarang aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. aku berjinjit kecil takut membuat suara – suara aneh yang dapat membangunkannya. Langkahku perlahan menuju ke dapur.

Segera ku ambil es untuk sekedar mengompres lukaku.

"Hah dapat!" cakarannya cukup menyakitkan.

Dasar _fans_ genit, untung saja aku tidak segila mereka!

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara itu membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan es yang ada ditangannya tadi.

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar bersandar di dinding dengan tenang, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku kanan dan kirinya.

"_Joesonghabnida_ tuan. Aku sudah membangunkan anda." sesal Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sampai - sampai kunciran(?) rambutnya yang tinggi mengikuti irama kepalanya yang merunduk berulang kali.

"Hei sudahlah, bisa – bisa nanti kepalamu itu terbentur." Kata Kyuhyun, dan mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai, "Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan mengambil benda yang sudah dijatuhkan Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika gugup, melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatinya. Kyuhyun mengutip es yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah..Eh…itu…, tidak untuk apa-apa tuan." Panik Sungmin, ia terlihat sangat gugup menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin cepat menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun curiga dan menarik tangan Sungmin. Sontak, Singmin kaget dan mencoba menarik tangannya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

"Tanganmu terluka begini kau bilang tidak apa-apa!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah terlihat gelagapan, bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka di tangannya yang terlihat bengkak akibat luka cakar yang mengenainya tadi.

"Ah…itu tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku baik-baik saja…" wajah Sungmin sudah mulai bersemu merah.

"Sini biar aku saja…" Ucap Kyuhyun, menarik sapu tangan yang berada ditangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membungkus es batu didalam sapu tangan milik Sungmin, dan mulai menggompresi luka Sungmin.

"essshhh…" Sungmin sedikit bergidik merasakan es yang mengenai lukanya.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja, jangan ditahan-tahan!" Kyuhyun cukup telaten mengobati luka di tangan Sungmin. Jarak antara mereka cukup dekat saat ini, membuat Sungmin begitu gugup dan salah tingkah karena itu.

Sungmin sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk mengobati lukanya.

Mata kelincinya terkesima melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun, membayangkan wajah itu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, membuatnya tanpa sadar. sudah bersemu semerah tomat, dan sebenarnya irama jantungnya juga sudah berdetak cepat, keadaan seperti ini bila dibiarkan berlama – lama bisa – bisa membuat Sungmin berhenti bernafas tiba – tiba.

"Nah selesai!"

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia masih terpaku, lebih tepatnya melamun, memandangi wajah _stoic_ _namja_ tampan bernama Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"hei…" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin seolah tak bergeming, memandangi wajahnya terus – menerus.

"eh…, _joesonghabnida_ tuan, saya malah jadi melamun." sesal Sungmin, menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sering-sering meminta maaf padaku, dan ada baiknya kau tidak perlu memanggilku tuan, panggil saja Kyuhyun, kita sebaya bukan ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin, seolah mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"eh!"Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, ia membulatkan kedua mata kelincinya, mengerjapkannya berulang kali, seolah ucapan Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin, untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum –sebenarnya dia sudah sangat gemas–melihat mimik wajah Sungmin yang langsung berubah seketika.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah kalau begitu ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, besok kita akan berangkat pagi – pagi sekali." perintah Kyuhyun, sekedar mengingatkan Sungmin.

"_Aniyo_…. Tuanlah yang beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku disini untuk menjaga tuan." sergah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, mengangguk setuju, kemudian menyunggingkan tersenyum termanis miliknya."Kau ini, sudahlah aku masuk dulu _nei._" Kata Kyuhyun, sembari melangkah, dan sebagai salam terakhir ia mengacak rambut Sungmin,n sebagai bentuk rasa kasih sayangnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh, memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus memandangi kepergiannya, sampai benar – benar hilang di balik pintu kamar itu.

"Heuh~" Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ada sedikit rasa sesal dihatinya, kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan Kyuhyun agar lebih lama bersamanya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya, denganlangkah yang terhuyung - huyung.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

.

Aarrgghh!

Rasanya, jantungku ini mau lepas saja. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun _calm down_…, _calm down_.

Kenapa bisa ada _yeoja_ se-lucu itu?

Manik matanya benar-benar menggemaskan tadi, tingkahnya benar-benar membuatku ingin _–eerrr_- _yeah_ kau tahu apa yang kumaksud bukan?

Ternyata dia jauh lebih manis dengan baju tidurnya itu. Dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan baju pink itu daripada dengan baju 'dinasnya' yang serba hitam!

Ah…, Lee Sungmin semoga aku memimpikanmu malam ini!

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**PROTECT THE BOY**

**.**

**.**

**-HARI KEDUA-**

.

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun harus cepat menuju lokasi syuting film, sepanjang perjalanan karena suasana masih terlalu sepi, Kyuhyun yang masih lelah, tertidur pulas di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya dilokasi syuting Sungmin terus mengawal kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, walau terkadang Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk mengikutinya. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya kalau sampai kehabisan akal. Sungmin terus mengikuti Kyuhyun tapi lebih secara **rahasia**.

Sekarang Kyuhyun berada dilokasi syuting film terbarunya, Sungmin menatapnya dari kejauhan, takut Kyuhyun akan memarahinya kalau – kalau Sungmin berani mendekatinya.

Mata _foxy _Sungmin benar-benar terpana dengan sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu terpampang jelas di matanya. Kyuhyun sedang bertelanjang dada menampakkan dada bidangnya bertemankan peluh keringat yang menetes di wajahnya, dengan rambut yang basah.

"Cut! OK! Bagus sekali Kyuhyun-_ssi_." ucap sang Sutradara, menyudahi acaranya.

"ne…terima kasih sutradara, bagianku sudah habis bukan…?, aku permisi dulu ya…" pamit Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan lokasi syuting tersebut.

"setelah ini kita mau kemana tuan…?"tanya sang supir.

"pulang saja aku mau istirahat…"

"eh, berhenti…"

Dengan segera supir tersebut memberhentikan mobilnya.

"aku mau beli makanan dulu, kalian disini saja, biar aku yang turun." Ucap Kyuhyun

"eh tuan, lebih baik aku saja…, bisa-bisa nanti ada yang mengenali tuan." Sergah Sungmin yang ingin membantu Kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri…"

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan tentu saja dengan penyamaran khas artis-artis lainnya, memakai kacamata dan topi.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam swalayan kecil untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk persediaannya, sepertinya orang-orang disekeliling Kyuhyun sudah mencurigainya, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tidak panic, Kyuhyun hanya merapatkan topinya agar menutupi wajahnya, Kyuhyun berjaalan sembari menunuduk menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya.

Kyuhyun yang berjalan sembari menunduk tak menyadari adanya petugas swalayan yang sedang asyik mensortir makanan dibagian atas rak tersebut dengan menggunakan tangga kayu, Kyuhyun tidak menatap lurus, dan…

-BRUUUKK-

Petugas beserta makanan-makanan disana jatuh berserakan untungnya tidak mengenai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkejut dan mebungkukkan tubuhnya berungkali kepada petugas yang sedang meringis tersebut, tapi tangga kayu ysng berada dibelakang Kyuhyun akan segera jatuh dan benar saja…

"TUAN AWAAAAASS!" teriak petugas yang terjatuh.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan…

-BUUUK-

Tangga itu jatuh tepat dibadannya, ah bukan lebih tepatnya dibadan orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa tidak terasa sakit" batin Kyu, kyu membuka sebelah matanya perlahan dan…

Tangga itu tepat menimpah punggung orang yang melindungi Kyuhyun, matanya menutup rapat sepertinya menahan sakit.

"Sungmiiin…" ucap Kyu kaget.

"ah mianhamnida agasshi, apa kau tidak apa-apa…" tanya petugas swalayan yang lain dan mengangkat tangga tersebut dari punggung Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin memperbaiki posisi berdirinya

"ne gwenchana…" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis kearah petugas beserta berapa pasang mata yang menatapnya,

**PROTECT THE BOY**

-MALAM HARI-

SUNGMIN POV

Awww ini bahkan terasa lebih sakit, lebih baik kubuka saja bajuku.

Ommooo benarkan sampai biru begini terlihat dicermin. Bagaimana ini…?, aku mau memberinya obat merah tapi tanganku saja tidak sampai, aiiissshhh…

"apa aku bisa membantumu…?"

Kyuhyun oh Tuhan kenapa dia bisa berada dikamarku…, tunggu bajuku, segera kubenahi bajuku yang sempat terbuka memperlihatkan pundakku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"maaf pintunya tidak dikunci jadi kupikir aku masuk saja…" terangnya.

SUNGMIN POV END

Sungmin dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dikamarnya.

"ah ne gwenchana tuan… aku sudah tidak apa-apa…^^" ucap Sungmin sembari menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja. Sungmin tak sempat mengancing baju tidurnya, untungnya dia selalu memakai dalaman wanita.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum terpaksa Sungmin makin merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin dan dengan perlahan menarik baju yang menutupi punggung Sungmin yang terlihat memar.

"sini biar aku obati lukanya" ucap Kyuhyun lembut

"ah…ne gwenchana tuan aku baik-baik saja…" tolak Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan penolakan Sungmin dengan cepat diambilnya obat merah yang ada ditempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk ditepi ranjang Sungmin.

"cepat kemari" perintah Kyuhyun.

"eh baiklah tuan…" SUngmin pun menurut.

Kini Sungmin Nampak memunggungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menurunkan baju Sungmin agar memperlihatkan punggungnya, dengan sabarnya mengolesi obat merah kepunggung Sungmin'

"maafkan aku…karena ku kau jadi celaka begini…" sesal kyu

"ne…gwenchana tuan itu sudah menjadi tugasku" ucap Sungmin meringis disela menahan sakit.

Kyuhyu dengan sabarnya mengolesi punggung Sungmin matanya nanar menataap punggung mulus tersebut,

CHUUUP

Kyuhyun mencium singkat punggung Sungmin yang memar tersebut, aksi Kyuhyun tersebut sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Sungmin menaikkan bajunya dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"apa yang tuan lakukan…?" tanya Sungmin heran

"mengurangi rasa sakitnya…, kata oemmaku begitu cara mudah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit" jelas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu, tangannya mulai meraih tangan Sungmin

"yang ini saja belum sembuh betul, akku sudah menambahkan luka lagi…CHUUUP" Kyuhyun mencium singkat tangan Sungmin yang memar semalam.

Sikap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona, dia benar-benar gugup berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin lekat, tangannya yang satunya mulai mengelus lembut pipi chubby Sungmin, dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu membuat arti pandangan itu seolah tersalurkan, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memandang bibir plum milik Sungmin dan tangannya mulai lembut mengelus bibir tersebut, dan perlahan Kyu mulai mendekatkaan wajahnya membuat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin, dan tanpa aba-aba Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, tinggal sedikit lagi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Kyu jangan…" batin Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang menyadari bibirnya belum tersentuh membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat mata obsidian itu sangat dekat dengannya, tanpa banyak aba-aba Sungmin yang memulai mencium Kyuhyun pelan melepas jarak yang sempat tertunda, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin bertindak terlebih dahulu hanya kaget dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Sungmin, membalas perlakuan Sungmin, Sungmin dengan cepat membuka bibir mungilnya mengizinkan lidah kyuhyun bertautan dan bertukar saliva dengan miliknya.

Sungmin mulai mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun dan mengaitkannya agar ciumannya terasa lebih hangat dan lama, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menidurkan Sungmin ketempat tidur.

"awww" ringis Sungmin dan melepaskan ciuman hangat itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melihat Sungmin yang merintih.

"gwenchanayo…?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegang punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"mianhae…, aku menyakitimu…" sesal Kyuhyun menunduk.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya, tangan Sungmin mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya agar dapat melihat matanya, tangannya mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap lekat mata obsidian Kyu yang terpancar kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

"ne…gwenchanayo, aku bahkan akan sangat sedih kalau orang yang terluka itu adalah dirimu…" jelas Sungmin lembut seraya menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun, mata mereka kembali saling bertemu, kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat perkataannya benar-benar jujur dan apa adanya.

Kyuhyun menatap manic mata Sungmin yang sedang bergemelut dengan nafsu kemudian

"Saranghae Sungmin…" matanya berkaca-kaca seolah mengatakan kebenaran pada ucapannya.

"na…do…" Sungmin seolah seperti memperjelas setiap kosa kata yang diucapkannya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibir yeoja manis ini, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai merengkuh pinggang mungil Sungmin agar lebih mendekat padanya, sungmin menyentuh kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun menyesapi hangat bibir manis milik Kyuhyun, mereka kembali bertukar saliva, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin pelan agar berada dipangkuannya, dia tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin, dan setelah Sungmin berada diatasnya dengan bibir yang masih bertaut Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk tersebut.

Sungminhanya mengikuti jalannya permainan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggigit, serta menyesap bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bergidik nikmat disela ciuman tersebut.

"emmmhhh.." desah Sungmin disela ciuman.

Kyuhyun yang merengkuh pinggang Sugmin mulai menjalarkan tangan nakalnya, baju Sungmin yang sedai tadi hanya dikancing setengah mulai dibuka pelan memperlihatkan pundak putih nan mulus milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai berpindah menelusuri leher jenjang Sungmn menggigit dan menyesapnya membuat tanda merah berulang kali, menandakan Sungmin miliknya.

"eehhh…hhheffftthhh…" Sungmin mendesah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya keluar terkontrol, Kyuhyun benar-benar handal memainkan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan permainannya sebentar, Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat Sungmin, dan dengan sangat berhati-hati dipindahkannya yeoja tersebut ditengah kasur.

"apa sudah tidak sakit…" tanya Kyuhyun dengan genit…

"ehhhmmm…" Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil manja wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah sempurna.

"kita lanjutkan lagi…" goda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengendalikan permainan dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka kancing baju Sungmin yang tersisa, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melepaskan baju Sungmin karena takut membuat punggung Sungmin kembali sakit, bibirnya mendarat dan menghisap leher Sungmin dan tangannya mulai nakal menyentuh buah dada hangat Sungmin dari luar, dan Sungmin merasakan ada gundukan kecil yang sudah mulai menggelitik pelan di perutnya.

"aahhh…"Sungmin mendesah kuat merasakan kehangatan sentuhan dan belaian Kyuhyun ditubuhnya yang akan terus menerus berlanjut.

**PROTECT THE BOY**

Pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan dipagi ini, Sungmin terlihat bersembunyi dibalik seimutnya bersama Cho Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

Sungmin mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya dari tidur tapi…

"awww" ringis Sungmin merasa perih dibagian sensitivenya, dan Kyuhyun berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Dan Sungmin tersadar penuh, dirinya sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun semalam bahkan sampai pagi ini Kyuhyun belum mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya didalam tubuh Sungmin.

"sudahlah kita tidur saja lagi…" Ucap Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin lagi, tentu sja Kyuhyun tersadar saat tubuh Sungmin bergerak pasti dia akan merasakannya juga.

"eh…tapi tuan…"

"sssttt…, sudah kukatakan padamu jangan panggil aku tuan…atau kau kuhukum…" ancam Kyuhyun yang mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya…

"aaahhh…ahhh… hentikan…" lenguh Sungmin menahan gerakan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya,

"baiklah…mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku tuan, kau itu sudah menjadi milikku, jadi kau harus memanggilku chagi atau yeobo juga boleh…" ucap Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu, malu karena memandang tubuhnya yang polos didepan Kyuhyun sekaligus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah…kau tidak mau memanggilku chagi…" paksa Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"aahhh… kumohon…ahhh..heee…hheenntiikaaann…"

Kyuhyun malah makin menggerakan tubuhnya.

"panggil aku Chagi" paksa Kyuhyun menggoda.

"ahhh..ahh…chagii…."

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan…"

"SARANGHAEE SUNGMIN-AAHHH…." Desah Kyuhyun di sela kenikmatannya.

Kegiatan tersebut dimulai lagi dipagi ini…., dan entah kapan akan segera diselesaikan oleh si pria berotak yadong (read : Kyuhyun).

**EPILOG**

"joon ahjussi, izinkan aku menjadi bodyguardnya kumohon ahjussi" melas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah pekerjaan ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, walaupun hanya 2 hari aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu…" tolak lee joon yang tak lain adalah paman Sungmin.

"tapi…ahjussi kan tau aku sangat-sangaaaaaat menyukai Cho kyuhyun…eheee~~~ kumohooonn~~~ ahjussi ayolah…" rengek Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya manja.

Lee joon yang melihat Sungmin bertingkah kekanak-kanakan didepan umum mau tak mau harus menerima permintaan keras kepala keponakan kesayangannya itu

"heeuuuhhh~~ kau ini merepotkanku saja, baiklah…tapi kau harus berhati-hati kalau sampai ada yang macam-macam padamu keljuarkan saja jurus material artmu ittu…ARRASO…?"

"ne…" senyumnya menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

**END**

**Mianhae kalau FF ini mengecewakan. Saya cuman mengangkat FF lama yang ada di FB saya. Jadi, g saya edit sama sekali #**ketahuan malasnya #plakkk

RnR Please…

^^d


End file.
